dziwne święta
by kroljulian
Summary: Derek ukrywa sekret,nikt o nim nie wie a jednak... i do not own Criminal minds or Life with Derek
1. Chapter 1

Święta

Nora zastanawiała się co powinna robić, ostatnie święto dziękczynienia wszyscy spędzili z jej byłym mężem, martwiła się że Derek Marti i Edwin nie spędzają wystarczająco dużo czasu z Abby. Była żona Georga pojawiała się w dyskusjach rzadko, najczęściej mówił o niej młodszy syn. Cała ta sytuacja z jednej strony ją przygnębiała, co by było gdyby jej własne dzieci po kilkunastu miesiącach po rozwodzie nie myślałyby o niej, natomiast z drugiej była zadowolona, ponieważ to oznaczało że przywykli do niej że potrafi wypełnić puste miejsce po ich matce.

Wyrzuty sumienia stały się nie do zniesienia. Postanowiła zmienić to natychmiast. Wszyscy siedzieli przy obiedzie Casy właśnie opowiadała wszystkim o jakimś super ważnym teście który poszedł jej wyśmienicie, Derek obrażał ją mówiąc z pełnymi ustami i pluł makaronem na talerz Edwina.

-Hej Georg myśle że powinniśmy przedyskutować liste zakupów na święta.

-Taaaak, może zrobimy to później skarbie, nie mam na to ochoty…

-Uważam że powinniśmy kupić więcej jedzenia w tym roku.

-Dlaczego? Zaprosiłaś tatę?

-Nie Lizzy, pomyślałam że zaprosimy Abby, powinna odwiedzać nas częściej na pewno tęskni za wami.

-Takkkkk nie widzieliśmy mamy już super długo.

-Nora nie powinniśmy rozmawiać zanim zaproponujemy taki pomysł?

-Nie uważasz że to idealne wyjście ona na pewno tęskni za swoimi dziećmi…

-Szkoda że się miniemy- Derek wypalił rozlewając keczup po kanapce Marti.

-Co masz na myśli?- Georg miał dziwną minę, jakby ulgi i strach jednocześnie.

-Wybieram się ze znajomymi do stolicy.

-Stolicy czego?

-To nie twoja sprawa Casy.

-ok. ok. , to super plan Abby jest miła święta z nią to doskonały pomysł, a do tego brak Dereka to idealny prezent. Ale nie sugerujcie się tym, dalej chce coś dostać, jasne!- Casy uśmiechnę się szyderczo do swojego przyrodniego brata.

-Derek jesteś pewien że chcesz wyjechać, praktyczne w ogóle nie widujesz się z mamą…

-Daj mu spokój Nora, mówi że ma plany, jak byłem w jego wieku też zarywałem święta, dobrze się bawiłem…

-Twierdzisz że z rodziną niemożna się dobrze bawić?

Kłótnia rozpoczęła się i trwała do czasu kiedy para postanowila pogodzić się w łóżku, kiedy dzieci zasnęły. Nie wiedzieli oni jednak że nie wszyscy śpią. Na górze Derek trwał zamyślony przed monitorem. Chciał spędzić te święta w domu z całą rodziną, nie miał żadnych innych planów. Jednak kiedy zobaczył minę ojca przy obiedzie, nie mógł stawiać go w sytuacji bez wyjścia, już i tak narozrabiał. Teraz siedział pośród nocy zastanawiając się co zrobić ze sobą.

Kilkadziesiąt kilometrów dalej

-Zbierzcie się mamy nową sprawę. Ktoś zabija prostytutki na ulicach Maiami.- Garcia przemaszerowała przez biuro w fioletowej bluzeczce i zielonych włosach. Wszyscy mozole podnosili się z krzeseł. Właśnie wrócili z San Francisco z ciężkiej sprawy i nie na rękę im było znowu wyruszać, ale cóż zabójcy nigdy nie robą sobie wakacji.

-Reid masz jakieś plany na święta?

-Nie Morgan, a ty?

-Naprawdę pytasz?

-Pytasz czy pytam bo jestem zainteresowany, czy pytasz bo nie zrozumiałeś mojej wypowiedzi?

-Młody daj mu wytchnąć nabiegał się ostatnio.

-Dzięki Rossi.

-Niema sprawy.

Sprawa była dość ponura Hotch zupełnie niezadowolony, a Emily dalej sińca pod okiem po szarpaninie z opornym światkiem. Nikt nie miał zupełnie ochoty do nowej porcji okropności jaka ich czekała.

Kobiece zwłoki znajdowano już od dwóch tygodni, porzucano je na przystankach autobusowych, zazwyczaj okryte były jakimiś płaszczami, zważywszy na porę roku nikogo to nie dziwiło. Miały poobcinane paznokcie siniaki wokoło nadgarstków i kostek, a przyczyną zgonu były różnego kalibru pistolety. Miejscowi policjanci poprosili biuro o pomoc tylko dlatego że miejscowy alfons zorganizował manifest by zwrócić uwagę publiczną na śmierć "porządnych kobiet w obcisłych i skąpych ubraniach". zespół niechętnie bo niechętnie ale wziął się do pracy wszyscy wsiedli z mnóstwem kawy do samolotu i odlecieli.

Kilkadziesiąt kilometrów dalej

Derek siedział i zastanawiał się w jaki sposób ma spędzić święta, już wiedział że nie zobaczy miny Casy, kiedy włoży jej do skarpety budyń świąteczny i niestety ominie go wściekłość Edwina spowodowana kompotem do którego dodano środek przeczyszczający. Jednak najbardziej drażniła go myśl, choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, że nie sędzi świąt z Martii. Kiedy przyszła na świat trzymał ją w swoich objęciach obiecał jej wtedy że będzie ją uszczęśliwiał jak tylko będzie mógł i teraz niemógł sobie wybaczyć że sprawi jej tą przykrość, ale tak trzeba dla większego dobra.

Wziął się w garść i wykupił bilet, postanowił odwiedzić przyjaciela, który miał problemy, czasami większe od niego. Wiedział że Reid nie życzył sobie jego wizyt, specjalnie nie zapowiadanych, ale …..


	2. Chapter 2

Święta

Nora zastanawiała się co powinna robić, ostatnie święto dziękczynienia wszyscy spędzili z jej byłym mężem, martwiła się że Derek Marti i Edwin nie spędzają wystarczająco dużo czasu z Abby. Była żona Georga pojawiała się w dyskusjach rzadko, najczęściej mówił o niej młodszy syn. Cała ta sytuacja z jednej strony ją przygnębiała, co by było gdyby jej własne dzieci po kilkunastu miesiącach po rozwodzie nie myślałyby o niej, natomiast z drugiej była zadowolona, ponieważ to oznaczało że przywykli do niej że potrafi wypełnić puste miejsce po ich matce.

Wyrzuty sumienia stały się nie do zniesienia. Postanowiła zmienić to natychmiast. Wszyscy siedzieli przy obiedzie Casy właśnie opowiadała wszystkim o jakimś super ważnym teście który poszedł jej wyśmienicie, Derek obrażał ją mówiąc z pełnymi ustami i pluł makaronem na talerz Edwina.

-Hej Georg myśle że powinniśmy przedyskutować liste zakupów na święta.

-Taaaak, może zrobimy to później skarbie, nie mam na to ochoty…

-Uważam że powinniśmy kupić więcej jedzenia w tym roku.

-Dlaczego? Zaprosiłaś tatę?

-Nie Lizzy, pomyślałam że zaprosimy Abby, powinna odwiedzać nas częściej na pewno tęskni za wami.

-Takkkkk nie widzieliśmy mamy już super długo.

-Nora nie powinniśmy rozmawiać zanim zaproponujemy taki pomysł?

-Nie uważasz że to idealne wyjście ona na pewno tęskni za swoimi dziećmi…

-Szkoda że się miniemy- Derek wypalił rozlewając keczup po kanapce Marti.

-Co masz na myśli?- Georg miał dziwną minę, jakby ulgi i strach jednocześnie.

-Wybieram się ze znajomymi do stolicy.

-Stolicy czego?

-To nie twoja sprawa Casy.

-ok. ok. , to super plan Abby jest miła święta z nią to doskonały pomysł, a do tego brak Dereka to idealny prezent. Ale nie sugerujcie się tym, dalej chce coś dostać, jasne!- Casy uśmiechnę się szyderczo do swojego przyrodniego brata.

-Derek jesteś pewien że chcesz wyjechać, praktyczne w ogóle nie widujesz się z mamą…

-Daj mu spokój Nora, mówi że ma plany, jak byłem w jego wieku też zarywałem święta, dobrze się bawiłem…

-Twierdzisz że z rodziną niemożna się dobrze bawić?

Kłótnia rozpoczęła się i trwała do czasu kiedy para postanowila pogodzić się w łóżku, kiedy dzieci zasnęły. Nie wiedzieli oni jednak że nie wszyscy śpią. Na górze Derek trwał zamyślony przed monitorem. Chciał spędzić te święta w domu z całą rodziną, nie miał żadnych innych planów. Jednak kiedy zobaczył minę ojca przy obiedzie, nie mógł stawiać go w sytuacji bez wyjścia, już i tak narozrabiał. Teraz siedział pośród nocy zastanawiając się co zrobić ze sobą.

Kilkadziesiąt kilometrów dalej

-Zbierzcie się mamy nową sprawę. Ktoś zabija prostytutki na ulicach Maiami.- Garcia przemaszerowała przez biuro w fioletowej bluzeczce i zielonych włosach. Wszyscy mozole podnosili się z krzeseł. Właśnie wrócili z San Francisco z ciężkiej sprawy i nie na rękę im było znowu wyruszać, ale cóż zabójcy nigdy nie robą sobie wakacji.

-Reid masz jakieś plany na święta?

-Nie Morgan, a ty?

-Naprawdę pytasz?

-Pytasz czy pytam bo jestem zainteresowany, czy pytasz bo nie zrozumiałeś mojej wypowiedzi?

-Młody daj mu wytchnąć nabiegał się ostatnio.

-Dzięki Rossi.

-Niema sprawy.

Sprawa była dość ponura Hotch zupełnie niezadowolony, a Emily dalej sińca pod okiem po szarpaninie z opornym światkiem. Nikt nie miał zupełnie ochoty do nowej porcji okropności jaka ich czekała.

Kobiece zwłoki znajdowano już od dwóch tygodni, porzucano je na przystankach autobusowych, zazwyczaj okryte były jakimiś płaszczami, zważywszy na porę roku nikogo to nie dziwiło. Miały poobcinane paznokcie siniaki wokoło nadgarstków i kostek, a przyczyną zgonu były różnego kalibru pistolety. Miejscowi policjanci poprosili biuro o pomoc tylko dlatego że miejscowy alfons zorganizował manifest by zwrócić uwagę publiczną na śmierć "porządnych kobiet w obcisłych i skąpych ubraniach". zespół niechętnie bo niechętnie ale wziął się do pracy wszyscy wsiedli z mnóstwem kawy do samolotu i odlecieli.

Kilkadziesiąt kilometrów dalej

Derek siedział i zastanawiał się w jaki sposób ma spędzić święta, już wiedział że nie zobaczy miny Casy, kiedy włoży jej do skarpety budyń świąteczny i niestety ominie go wściekłość Edwina spowodowana kompotem do którego dodano środek przeczyszczający. Jednak najbardziej drażniła go myśl, choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, że nie sędzi świąt z Martii. Kiedy przyszła na świat trzymał ją w swoich objęciach obiecał jej wtedy że będzie ją uszczęśliwiał jak tylko będzie mógł i teraz niemógł sobie wybaczyć że sprawi jej tą przykrość, ale tak trzeba dla większego dobra.

Wziął się w garść i wykupił bilet, postanowił odwiedzić przyjaciela, który miał problemy, czasami większe od niego. Wiedział że Reid nie życzył sobie jego wizyt, specjalnie nie zapowiadanych, ale …..

Reid siedział u szeryfa w biurze i przygotowywał profil geograficzny zabójcy. Cała ekipa była na mieście lub przesłuchiwała świadków. Speancer czuł się wykluczony. Morgan popisywał się swoim okiem ale nie zauważył że Reid jest nieszczęśliwy z tej sytuacji. Od jakiegoś czasu Hotche odsuwał go nieznacznie od zadań w terenie, najpierw robil to w taki sposób że nikt nie zwrócił na jego czyny najmniejszej uwagi. Jednak kiedy Rossi w samolocie zapytał czy Reid nie myślał kiedyś o chwilowej zamianie, czy nie zaiołby się pracą w biurze papierami. Emily była zaskoczona z całej ekipy najbardziej, jakby to była jej wina. Nikt nie podzielił jej obaw.

Rozwiązali sprawę bardzo szybko okazało się że sprawcą był policjant zajmujący się zgłoszeniami narkomanów i izby wytrzeźwień.

Wszyscy, razem z Reidem zdecydowali że wrócą do domu następnego dnia. Jednak niewiedzieli że w biurze czeka na nich niespodzianka.

Garcya właśnie wychodziła, zbierała swoje rzeczy do torepki, wyłączała komputery, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi jej jaskini. W drzwiach stał młody chłopak, wysoki smukły blondyn. Miał na sonie kolorowy szalik, który korespondował z czarną skórzaną kórtką, trochę wytartą na rękawach. Wyglądał na zmarzniętego i niegroźnego.

-Mogę w czymś pomóc?

-Taaaa, powiedziano mi że należy pani do zespołu BAJ właśnie szukam przyjaciela...

-Kogo?

-Dr Spencera Reida.

-Znasz młodego?

-No tak przyjaźnimy się, można tak powiedzieć. Więc wiesz gdzie jest? Bo byłem u niego w mieszkaniu, ale ani śladu...

-Czekaj czekaj, za dużo informacjii naraz... myślę że powinniśmy podyskutować przy chinszczyźnie? co ty na to śliczniutki?


End file.
